


Whiskey

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Like, M/M, ay they ain't fuckin yet, dont worry bitches, eh, id like to thank Jack Daniels, itll happen, just not in this fic whaddup, not yet, s ave him, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Thank God for alcohol, eh?





	Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I
> 
> WANT
> 
> DEATH

'Hey, 'Liv?' Elliot got the brunette's attention as he downed the rest of his whiskey, watching Olivia swivel around to face him.  
  
'Yeah?' She asked, leaning against the bar and eyeing his glass, noting it was his third.  
  
'Firstly, fuck you, you know how I feel about Jack Daniels.' He paused for a moment.  
  
'And secondly, I nee' some help with something.' Olivia nodded, finding it wasn't that hard to understand him.  
  
His speech was slower, but not slurred, though his accent was coming through heavier.  
  
'Alright, what is it?' She settled, leaning against the bar as he seemed to gather his thoughts.  
  
'I-' He stopped, struggling for a second-'I don' understand somethin'. Think maybe you'll know what it is.'  
  
Now, at that, Olivia straightened a bit, seeing he was serious.  
  
'I-...I don't know, it's this weird...feeling.' He continued, eyes focused on the bar.  
  
'Well, what causes it?' Olivia prompted, seeing as he'd fallen silent.  
  
He sighed, head tilting.  
  
'See, that's the thing. I get it whenever i'm around the doc.'  
  
Olivia stopped, and the first coherent thought she latched onto was ' _he realized he's gay thank fuck_ '.  
  
She quickly regrouped, reminding herself she didn't know what the 'feeling' was.  
  
'It's like this...I don't fuckin' know it's...' He huffed, growling in annoyance as he searched for the right words.  
  
'I don't know it's just like...my fuckin'...chest gets really tight an' shit...'  
  
Olivia tried not to smile, pursing her lips.  
  
'And it gets weirder from there. The fuckin'...some case I dunno, he fuckin'...smiled an' it's really weird I just...you know how you get the fuckin' like...wind knocked out of you an' shit, like that feeling but more intense.' He elaborated, turning to face her.  
  
'D'ya know what that feeling is? 'Cause I fuckin' don't, and I don't like that.'  
  
It took all of Olivia's restraint not to just grab him by the shoulders and tell him how goddamned gay he was.  
  
'Yeah, I know what that feeling is.' She finally said with a little laugh, giving in ever so slightly as a smile stretched across her face.  
  
'Oh thank fuck what is it?' Elliot asked, leaning forward, keen to hear the answer.  
  
Olivia rubbed a hand over her mouth, trying not to break down into laughter.  
  
'In my experience...' She started, drawling.  
  
She tried to figure out how she was going to finish the sentence but she couldn't, and eventually she just gave in. Hell, who's to say he wouldn't forget this entire conversation?  
  
'Shit, you're in love alright?'  
  
A long silence.  
  
Elliot sat back, dumbfounded.  
  
'Wait-'  
  
'What the fuck Olivia I know i'm kind of drunk but what the hell possessed you to fuckin' lie about some shit like that?'  
  
Olivia did break down then, unable to stop the laughter bubbling up from her throat.  
  
'I'm not-oh my god this is-i'm not lying!' She got out through her now raucous laughter.  
  
Elliot didn't say anything for a long moment, merely staring at her.  
  
And then...  
  
'Oh fuck no.'

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, i'm running off the commonly accepted theory on the Stabler marriage
> 
> That being, so you know how it's confirmed Elliot knocked Kathy up when they were like, 17? Right, we think that they were literally just being teenagers. Experimenting. And fucked it up, then married because it was expected of them and hell, they were TEENAGERS, what the hell else were they going to do?
> 
> This bred the idea that Elliot has never actually been in love. Like real, romantic love.


End file.
